Chuck vs The Intersect
by Mac2.Ash
Summary: Uma olhada no que houve no piloto da série. ps: sou horrível com sumários.


Hm... isso tá sentado no meu computador faz um tempo. Eu não sei se eu vou terminar o primeiro episódio ou se faço a temporada toda. Mas vamos ver.

Eu nem sei se alguém vai ler isso já que esse é o meu primeiro fic e tal, mas se alguém ler, eu espero que gostem.

PS: Sem Sarah nesse capítulo.

PPS: Os direitos autorais não me pertencem. Pensando bem, eu nem sei a quem eles pertencem , mas com certeza não é a mim...

* * *

Em um quarto escuro de um condomínio em Burbank dois homens se preparam para sua missão.

-Morgan, eu não estou confortavel com o plano - sussurrou uma voz assustada na escuridão.

-Plano? Que plano? Isso é sobrevivência!- respondeu Morgan checando as lanternas.

Chuck tentou persuadi-lo a esquecer a missão mas seus argumentos foram interrompidos por um barulho vindo da porta.

-Fomos comprometidos. Estou indo. - Cochichou Morgan pulando pela janela - Eu sou um fantasma!

Chuck se viu sozinho para enfrentar o que entrava no quarto. De repente as luzes se acenderam e Chuck viu o olhar acusador de sua irmã, Ellie.

- Chuck, o que você está fazendo?- questionou Ellie como uma mãe conhecedora das travessuras dos filhos.

Apesar de grande parte dele estar apavorado pela perspectiva de ter sido pego por sua irmã durante a fuga outra parte de Chuck se sentiu tranquilo, quase até aliviado. Ellie sempre fora seu porto seguro, amiga e confidente . Ela era a garota perfeita, uma cirurgiã com um namorado cirurgião perfeito, engraçada e inteligente . Ela possuia longos cabelos escuros , sorriso que era só covinhas e olhos verdes como de sua mãe. Na verdade Ellie era muito parecida com sua mãe, menos na parte de ser um porto seguro. Talvez essa seja a razão por Ellie ter se tornado tão maternal em relação a ele. Mas ele tinha que focar sua mente em outras coisas agora, como no fracasso de sua missão.

- Hm... Fugindo?- Respondeu Chuck inseguro.

"Ela colocou as mãos na cintura. Agora ferrou..."pensou ele já muito familiar com o gesto.

- Fugindo da sua própria festa de aniversário?- quis saber Ellie.

Como Chuck poderia explicar sem ferir os sentimentos de sua irmã? Ela só queria o melhor para ele, mesmo que o melhor fosse uma festa de aniversário cheia de pessoas que ele não conhecesse. Ele também não queria mentir para irmã. Eles sempre foram honestos um com o outro e ele não queria começar a mentir para ela agora.

- Bem - começou Chuck - O Morgan e eu não sentimos que estamos nos encaixando bem na MINHA festa de aniversário, e eles são todos seus amigos e todos acontecem por ser médicos.

Chuck tentou estressar o fato de ser sua festa o mais gentilmente possível, não querendo chatear sua irmã.

- É! Médicos que não entendem nossas piadas - exclamou seu amigo Morgan que nesse momento se segurava com esforço na corda que ele havia amarrado na grade da janela antes de pular .

- Bem, as suas piadas - corrigi.

- É, minhas piadas...

- Chuck, eu convidei mulheres de verdade para você. Vamos!- Exclamou Ellie para Chuck e já rapidamente virou para o melhor amigo de seu irmão ao vê-lo abrir a boca- Morgan,você fica.

Ellie saiu do quarto e Chuck levantou -se do chão ao lado da janela,lugar em que estivera durante sua quase fuga.

- Você está bem, amigo? - Perguntou à Morgan que parecia estar se segurando na corda como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Como o apartamento era térreo ele soltou a corda e facilmente ficou de pé,tirando pó imaginário de sua camisa.

- Sim, claro. Pode ir, amigo.

Assustado, Chuck saiu do quarto em direção a sua festa de aniversário.

Ellie esperava no fim do corredor do modesto porém elegante apartamento que os dois dividiam. Com os dois também morava o seu namorado Devon Woodcomb, ou como Chuck gostava de chama-lo Capitão Incrível.

Devon era aquele tipo de cara que todos queriam ser, alto, bonito,loiro e um cirurgião. O homem tinha um rosto esculpido por um gênio e podia fazer de tudo,quanto mais radical melhor. Rafting,escalar montanhas, nadar com tubarões. Apesar de tamanha perfeição Devon possuía uma personalidade alegre e um tanto juvenil que beirava a inocência e ele realmente amava sua irmã e sempre tratou Chuck como um irmão.

- Ok, Chuck. Você é engraçado,esperto , bonito e elas vão te adorar. - Disse Ellie tentando mascarar o nervosismo com excitação quando o levava para o pátio.

- Tudo bem. - Respondeu Chuck tão nervoso quanto a irmã.- Olhe ali está o Capitão Incrível.

- Não o chame assim - reprimiu a irmã sobre o apelido que Chuck dera ao seu namorado.

Devon se juntou aos dois com determinação no olhar.

- Eu selecionei as melhores candidatas potenciais para o Chuck. Elas estão logo ali - apontou Devon em direção a fonte que ficava no meio do pátio.

O pátio estava cheio de pessoas que Chuck não conhecia, a maioria amigos e colegas de sua irmã e Devon. Todos pareciam à vontade , não parecendo se importar em estar em uma festa de alguém que não conheciam. Ellie havia decorado o pátio de uma maneira agradável, com luzes brancas de natal penduradas e mesas com comes e bebes espalhadas pelo espaço.

As garotas estavam conversando e rindo ao lado da fonte enquanto Chuck era empurrado em sua direção.

- Você é o Chuck, irmão caçula da Ellie? - Perguntou uma morena sorridente.

- Sim, eu ...- começou a responder mas o coitado já havia começado a ser bombardeado de perguntas.

- Que roupa legal. É uma fantasia? - Perguntou uma ruiva.

- Não, é o uniforme oficial da Nerd Herd.- respondeu nervoso procurando a dona da voz mas ficando confuso diante do mar de olhares de expectativa que elas lhe lançavam.

- O que é isso nos seus dedos? Você se machucou? - Perguntou alguém.

- Não, é por causa do jogo Call of Duty. Depois de algumas horas o controle esfola seus dedos. - Chuck respondeu olhando os esparadrapos em seus dedos.

- Ellie me contou que você se formou em Stanford. - insinuou a ruiva,provavelmente querendo procurar alguma qualidade que o redimiria.

- Sim , isso está tecnicamente correto. - Respondeu Chuck agarrando sua gravata nervosamente. _Tecnicamente correto?Quem diz isso?, Chuck pensou consigo mesmo._

- Eu me formei em 2002 . Qual era seu curso?- continuou a ruiva.

Agora só restava ela do grupo de solteiras escolhidas por Devon.

- Engenharia.

- Oh meu Deus! - Exclamou ela excitada - eu conheci um cara muito legal que fazia engenharia. Ele fazia atletismo e eu acho que ele era um ginasta também.

- Sim, Bryce Larkin. Ele era meu colega de quarto. - Respondeu Chuck um tanto melancólico. Ele não gostava de falar sobre seu ex-amigo.

- Oh meu Deus! O que será que ele está fazendo agora? - perguntou a ultima candidata, provavelmente querendo saber mais sobre um potencial encontro com Bryce Larkin do que com Chuck Bartowski.

- Eu acho que ele virou um contador.

- Então, você tem uma namorada? -

- Não, não. Mas eu tive uma em Stanford.- respondeu com um olhar sonhador. - O nome dela era Jill. Nos conhecemos na aula de Economia. Os livros dela caíram e eu abaixei para pega-los e como em um desenho animado nos batemos nossas cabeças e ...

Chuck parou e suspirou nostálgico.

- Nós nos divertíamos tanto. Jill,Bryce e eu.- continuou Chuck olhando para o chão,perdido em lembranças de tempos mais felizes. - E lá estava eu em um trem indo para casa. E Jill com Bryce. Eu acho que ela achou que ele era mais interessante.

* * *

Do outro lado do pátio Ellie se juntou a Devon.

- Como ele está indo - perguntou à Devon, interrompendo a conversa de seu namorado com um amigo.

Devon virou o olhar para a fonte que a minutos atrás estava cheia de mulheres ansiosas para conhecer seu cunhado.

- Nada incrível, amor. - Respondeu Devon gesticulando com a cabeça o local em que Chuck se encontrava.

Ellie encontrou seu irmão e suspirou aflita. No local que antes estava cheio de gente agora restava apenas Chuck conversando de cabeça baixa com um ouvinte inexistente.

Surpreso com o fim de sua história Chuck viu que estava sozinho a conversar e começou a procurar seus ouvintes.

- Nada incrível, amor. - Repetiu Devon.

* * *

A quilômetros de distância em Washington, Bryce Larkin caiu de um duto de ventilação para uma sala grande e branca.

Essa sala não possuía nenhum estilo arquitetônico chique, ela fora desenhada para ser prática. Quatro longas paredes brancas e um imenso vazio. A única coisa que preenchia essa sala era um pequeno computador ,também branca, localizado no meio,local para onde Bryce se dirigia.

Ele estava vestido com uma calça social preta, e uma camisa social branca.

Bem, que foi branca. Agora ela estava salpicada com sangue. A maioria não era dele, apesar de ferimentos na cabeça terem a tendência de sangrar bastante.

Parece bem óbvio que Bryce Larkin não era um contador.

Chegando no computador ,Bryce se ajoelhou, colocou seus óculos escuros e começou a transferir todos os dados do computador para um pequeno dispositivo portátil ,que lhe fora dado pelo departamento técnico.

Mas esse não era um computador qualquer. E portanto não eram arquivos comuns. As paredes que antes eram brancas e planas agora mostravam milhares de imagens aleatórias porém perigosas. Para um observador eram apenas lindas imagens de rosas amarelas, pedaços de torta, animais selvagens ou fotos antigas, mas se Bryce não estivesse usando seus óculos escuros, seu cérebro poderia fritar com as informações contidas nas imagens.

- É difícil dizer adeus - disse Larkin para a máquina dramaticcamente.

A triste despedida entre a máquina e o espião foi interrompida por fortes batidas na porta e um aviso.

- Larkin , abra a porta agora!

Com os dados já baixados ,Larkin colocou um pequeno explosivo na dianteira do supercomputador e se tinha 6 segundos antes da explosão.

_ Mamão com açúcar, pensou._

"É só mais um obstáculo na pista. Só mais um obstáculo." - pensou Bryce se preparando.

- Hora do show - declarou para a sala vazia e começou a correr. Ele realmente devia ouvir o conselho da Sarah e parar de falar consigo mesmo.

Faltando alguns metros até a porta a bomba explodiu. A força da explosão lhe deu o impulso necessário para derrubar a porta e um dos guardas que o esperava .

Bryce não teve tempo para se vangloriar por seu golpe preciso e bem executado. Em alguns minutos o lugar estaria cheio de agentes tanto da CIA quanto da NSA.

Mas ele tinha assuntos mais importantes para lidar no momento do que na possibilidade de ser pego e possivelmente torturado. Ele ainda tinha que nocautear o resto dos guardas que o esperavam no corredor,depois uma pequena corrida, pular um pouco de um lugar para outro até achar um lugar calmo o suficiente para mandar seu e-mail. Sobreviver depois disso era secundário.

Sem parar para reconhecer a situação do guarda caído Bryce correu em direção a parede a sua direita e com um salto gracioso usou suas pernas para dar lhe um impulso vertical e entregar um chute certeiro na cabeça que o derrubou.

Escorregou por debaixo de uma mesa para evitar um guarda ,pulou na parede, se pendurou em um cano e quebrou a janela acima da porta caindo na outra sala.

Agradecendo seu anos como ginasta Bryce subiu os vários lances de escada derrubando todos os guardas que vinham em sua direção.

Ele sabia que quando chegasse no andar superior este estaria cheio de guardas prontos para mata-lo e a luta poderia danificar o dispositivo que continha os dados do intersect.

Parando na escada Bryce começou a mandar os dados por e-mail mas foi interrompido por dois guardas armados na base da escada.

Um pescoço quebrado e um bala no coração depois Larkin chegou no telhado.

Seu plano de fuga original era mais elegante mas as circunstâncias o fizeram optar por pular o telhado dos prédios do complexo da CIA seguido por um batalhão de agentes armados e sedentos de sangue.

"Bem,não se pode ter tudo na vida - pensou Bryce ao pular para um telhado dez metros mais baixo e caindo direto para o chão batendo os braços freneticamente durante a caída .

Seu calcanhar doía devido ao impacto da queda e de seus diversos saltos. Mas a dor era algo secundário agora. Ele precisava achar um lugar calmo para poder mandar o perigoso e-mail.

Como ele se encontrava em uma área com um raio de 2 km de agentes armados,Bryce achou um pouco difícil conseguir achar um lugar calmo.

Seu veículo de fuga estava a poucos quarteirões do estacionamento em que se encontrava ,mas mesmo assim Bryce decidiu mandar o e-mail enquanto andava.

- Andar olhando para o celular não é muito responsável,Bryce - Uma voz estranhamente parecida com a de sua mae soou em sua cabeça.

- Bem , eu já passei do ponto de responsável - pensou procurando o destinário.

Foi aí que ele ouviu o barulho de uma arma sendo carregada. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Bryce sentiu uma familiar queimação em seu peito.

Se essa queimação era o que ele pensava,isso não era nada bom.

- Parado ,ai - uma voz comandou.

- Que bom que você fala isso DEPOIS de atirar em mim! Pensou Bryce sarcasticamente.

O homem alto entrou em sua linha de visão. Ele sabia que já tinha ouvido essa voz em algum lugar. Era o Major John Casey. Um dos melhores agentes da NSA. Um matador de sangue frio e patriota exacerbado.

Ele era incrivelmente alto e puro músculos. Bryce sabia que se ele não morresse pelo ferimento de bala , ele morreria numa luta com o bom Major. Seu cabelo era um castanho beirando a avelã que o dariam um visual romântico se não fosse pelos olhos azuis frios e calculistas. Um amigo de outra vida diria que seu queixo havia sido esculpido pelo próprio Michelangelo, belo porém sempre tenso,como se ele segurasse toda sua raiva e violência na parte inferior do rosto.

E nesse momento o Major John Casey era seu anjo da morte. Mas Bryce nunca foi um espião de deixar as coisas desfeitas.

-Tarde demais, Casey. - disse com um sorriso, usou a última força em seu corpo e apertou "Enviar".

Todos os convidados haviam ido embora e os moradores do condomínio Echo Park e Morgan ficaram para limpar a bagunça deixada pela festa de aniversário.

Chuck sentou-se perto no muro da fonte repassando os eventos da noite.

Jill. Por que sempre a Jill? ,pensou Chuck ,brincando com o adesivo de sua garrafa de havia pegado seu frágil e romântico coração e despedaçado com suas garras maléficas. E mesmo assim ele não conseguia esquece-la.

Ellie sentou-se ao seu lado com cautela demais para essa ser considerada uma conversa descontraída.

"Ixi, lá vai. Como distrai-la? Elogiar sua comida? Sim! Elogiar!"

- Eu tenho que te falar, maninha. A sua torta de 7 camadas estava tão boa que parecia ter 8.

Ellie que não era boba nem nada não se deixou distrair e continuou como se o irmão não tivesse falado.

- Posso te contar um segredo?

Chuck fingiu surpresa:

- Realmente eram 8 camadas?!

Novamente Ellie ignorou sua fraca tentativa de distrai-la.

- Chuck, mesmo que se a gente perguntar,nenhuma garota quer ouvir sobre a ex-namorada de alguém. - Chuck continuou a olhar para o chão.- É deprimente,ok? Você tem que supera-la

Isso realmente não era algo que ele queria discutir agora.

- Tá bom. - declarou ele bravo, não querendo entrar nesse assunto com sua irmã novamente - eu vou superar a Jill amanhã.

Ellie o observou ir em direção ao seu quarto, ombros caídos e uma expressão cansada no rosto, provavelmente indo jogar alguns de seus vídeo games.

Suspirou e tomou um gole de sua cerveja se perguntando-se como iria consertar essa situação em que o irmão se encontrava.

Quando sua mãe os deixou Ellie havia tomado o papel maternal da família e cuidado dele. Quando seu pai também não se tornou muito presente ela viu seu irmãozinho crescer e virar um homem decente e maduro para sua idade mas sem perder o seu jeito de menino. Ao invés de também ter de tomar o papel paternal em sua agora diminuta família ,Ellie se surpreendeu ao ver que seu irmão parecia disposto a dividir o fardo de chefe de família. E foi aí que os dois perceberam que eles não precisavam de mais ninguém , que a partir dali um apoiaria e ajudaria o outro incondicionalmente.

Quando a Ellie entrou na faculdade de Medicina foi para o irmão que ela ligou. Quando Chuck e Jill saíram em seu primeiro encontro foi à sua irmã que ele se virou implorando ajuda.

O que doía mais para Ellie era que seu irmão era um cara ótimo. Ele era bonito em um jeito meio nerd , olhos que brilhavam com humor mas que quando necessário podiam ser tão calorosos e verdadeiros que ele te faziam acreditar que tudo ficaria bem. Ele era sensível, leal, honesto,inteligente e engraçado. Um líder nato, mas nunca autoritário ou maldoso, ele conseguia manter a cabeça fria e sã nas piores das situações. Ainda mais naquele zoológico de loucos em que ele trabalhava. O que ele fazia trabalhando como técnico de informática na Buy More ainda era um mistério para Ellie.

"falando em zoológico de loucos", pensou Ellie ao ver o melhor amigo babaca de seu irmão se juntando a ela.

Ellie tomou outro gole de sua cerveja , evitando olhar para Morgan, pensando que talvez ele pegasse a dica e a deixasse em paz.

Mas claro que não seria fácil assim.

- Eles crescem tão rápido - suspirou ele melancólico. Por um momento Ellie ficou confusa sobre a quem ele se referia, então percebeu que ele falava de Chuck.

Com uma cara de desgosto Ellie pediu cansada :

- Só vá embora, Morgan - Ellie levantou e repetiu para certificar-se de que ele a ouviu - apenas vá, Morgan.


End file.
